With Great Guts Comes Great Reward
by Grace Buckley
Summary: Helga finally received the sign that she's been praying for. The sign for her to confess her true love.[Oneshot]


**With Great Guts Comes Great Reward**

One cold autumn morning at Hillwood, Helga saw the most weird-headed creature she has ever seen. His name is Arnold, and every move he makes just turns her on more and more. She nudged her best friend Phoebe and say, "Wow, he's got to be the cutest boy I have ever seen!" Suddenly, he looks in her direction and starts walking right towards her! He says, "I noticed you staring at me from over there. I just had to tell you, that I think you are so pretty, and was wondering if you'd like to go to Vine Street with me and watch wrestling?" With a stupid smile on her face she say, "Criminy! " and go with him. When they finally get to Vine Street, he moves closer to her, and gives her the biggest kiss ever. The two of them are passionately kissing, when Helga felt a locket hit her on the back of her head. She opened her eyes to find out it's all a dream, but there is a note left next to her bed. It reads:

_"Arnold is the love you've been waiting for your whole life… _

_Tell him the feeling you've been holding up inside… _

_And you will hear the words that you've been dying to hear all your life."_

Helga can't believe her eyes. Her face looks like been struck with a lightning. She took the locket with Arnold's picture on it and spoke as if she was talking to him, "Can this be real? Is this the sign that I've been praying for my whole life? At last, the time has come. The time for me to confess to you my deepest, darkest secret. The time that is meant for us." She cuddled the picture and fell on her bed.

"So be ready my beloved

For you will be showered

With all the love

That overflows inside my heart

Wait for me my football-headed love god."

With no any hesitations at all, Helga rapidly left their house and before she knew it, she's standing on Arnold's stoop in her pajamas. She knocked on the door and Arnold answered it. He was stunned seeing her. "Helga?"

Helga fell on her knees and recites the poetry that she only speaks when Arnold is not in sight.

"Yes. It's me, Helga G. Pataki.

The girl who always watch you from afar.

The girl who hides on the stinkin' garbage,

Wholeheartedly expressing the love that she feels for you.

The girl who delicately write poetries of love that are meant for you.

The girl who drives herself insane thinking of you.

The girl who spent three quarters of her life loving you.

The girl whose senses all go wacky when around you.

The girl who always pick on you but truly adores that football-head of yours.

The girl who acts like a total loon for her true feelings be hidden from you.

The girl who worship you from head to toe.

The girl who never fails her 3 a.m. vigil to the shrine made just for you.

The girl who dreams of you all night and daydream about you all day.

The girl whose heart fell at your feet right off the bat.

The girl who's so gaga in love.

The girl who's been secretly loving you all this time…

Hoping that one day you'll be together as one."

Helga stood and looked deeply at Arnold's eyes as she speaks the words softly. "I'm that girl Arnold. And I've been waiting for so long to tell you this…I love you."

Arnold for a while was speechless. He just looked at her without any reaction visible on his face. And then he came closer to her and took her hand.

"I knew it!" he snapped. "I knew you mean all those things that you've said and done on the top of that building. I'm glad that you finally come to your senses to make it real this time. Now, hear me say these words…I love you too, Helga."

He caressed her face with his free hand then leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips, just like in her dreams.

**THE END**

* * *

(A/N) To make it all clear to you, Helga is not dreaming. She's fully awake. And if you will ask from whom the letter came from, that's from me. I sent that to Helga so she finally confess to Arnold what she feels. I was pissed when she took all her words back at the end of the movie, saying that everything back there was crazy, so I made my own ending. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 


End file.
